Love and War
by SareRide9
Summary: A not-so-normal day in the life of Percabeth. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the Olympians. I also don't own any other character (in this particular story) or any of the songs used.**

**A/N: I've been laying in my bed since forever trying to think of something to write. That is what you call writers block. I even Googled 'How do you cure writer's block', that didn't help, at all seriously don't even try it. So, I was browsing YouTube and I ended up on livelavalive (link on profile) and then I ended up on one of their side-channels and there was this contest, I don't know what it was, I just know who won. (link on profile) (btw, I don't own that either) So, this random girl won and she made the video and suddenly a hundred neurons fired and **_**BAM!**_**the story evolved. (I also danced to a mix of songs ;) if you know who origionally used that idea, you get epic points in my book) And I realize that I have used an unessicary amount of words in this A/N, so I'll let you read said story. **

**Playlist: Nothing On You, Love Like Woe, Mine, First Dance (B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars, The Ready Set, Taylor Swift, NeverShoutNever - in that order)(you don't have to listen, it's just a bunch of my random favorite songs)**

It was a normal day.

I'd woken up at seven to my blaring alarm clock - and immediately hit the much abused snooze button. The familiar arms of my five-year boyfriend wrapped around me, a usual occurrence since we'd bought a house together. It was near the one he spoke so fondly of but I wouldn't go near because it was infested with spiders, so he'd bought a spider-free house by the beach in Montauk. It had a really great view, especially when it's sunset. Athena hadn't been easy to agree with when we'd told her. Poseidon had looked at me, it was really . . . strange, then he'd shrugged and said, "I knew it would happen eventually." We'd had to call in Aphrodite to settle the argument between Mom and Poseidon.

Anyways, we'd gotten ready and headed for the kitchen. Percy made the usual blue pancakes, a color I had learned to love. Breakfast was always blue. I twisted the strand of gray hair between my fingers as I set the small table. And then, my favorite song had come on and I had set down the forks and started to dance around the kitchen and cranked it up.

I'd laughed at Percy when he'd sang the last line and grabbed my waist, abandoning the pancakes, and dipping me so far my hair was almost touching the floor. I'd laughed and exclaimed, "Percy! Let me go!" To which he'd dropped me. I'd rolled my eyes and sat at the table with my blue food.

I'd taken the car to the Empire State Building and greeted the door man kindly, I'd stepped into the elevator expecting show tunes or oldies but I was greeted with Taylor Swift.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I'd smiled as it reminded me of Percy.

I yawned and snuggled into Percy. I'd gotten home from work late because Aphrodite had been arguing with Hera that her temple was better than hers. Again. Percy made me pasta, with shrimp of course. He tries to put the sea in most things he does. I couldn't cook at all, and the one time I tried was a disaster ending up with blue goop dripping down from the ceiling.

Anyways, now we were snuggled up on the couch and I was flipping through the hundreds of channels trying to find something to watch. The couch was feeling very comfortable with Percy in it and I was dead tired, but determined to stay awake all the same.

Suddenly, Percy shifted and my hand dropped from where it was rubbing slow circles into his lower back. I looked up at his sea-green eyes, they were . . . different, the expression in them. His hair is all messed up like it usually is whenever he runs his hands through it. A half-smile graced his lips, turning into a full smile when I looked at them. My eyes darted back up to his hypnotising eyes and said, "What?"

He looked at me dead in the eyes, like he was searching for something. Whatever it was, he found it and he cupped my cheeks with his rough hands. What he said next wasn't a question, not really, it was more of a request. "Marry me."

My eyes, which had closed for a half-second, flew opened and my breath left me like I'd been punched by a monster. His hands on my cheeks seemed to get hotter and his gaze into my eyes intensified by a million.

After three seconds of silence, I burst out "Yes!" and threw my arms around his neck. Our lips met furiously and my hands tangled themselves in his hair as his wound around my waist.

I think I heard Aphrodite's squeal all the way from Olympus.

As soon as I was breathless, I pulled back and his lips moved to my exposed neck. I pulled his head back so I could look into those eyes, "Don't I get a ring?"

He froze for a second before cursing in Ancient Greek and reaching into his back pocket. There was no box, just the ring itself. It had a diamond in the middle, emeralds surrounding it perfectly. He slid it slowly onto my finger, kissing it, and then I let it fall to my side.

"But," I started slowly.

"But?"

"You have to tell my mom." I yelled, slipping out of his arms and through the french doors that led to the beach.

"That's so not fair Wise Girl."

"'All's fair in love and war', Seaweed Brain."

**P.S. I didn't really like this, I'll probably end up editing it somewhere along the line. But hey, I updated for Project PULL. Check it out. **


End file.
